<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding happiness by Siroliverthe2nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118621">Finding happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroliverthe2nd/pseuds/Siroliverthe2nd'>Siroliverthe2nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroliverthe2nd/pseuds/Siroliverthe2nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon has been to afraid to be in a relationship because he’s scared to be hurt. But when he meets Aaron and his husband Eric everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Aaron/Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t believe I’m sitting here in a strangers house eating spaghetti. After said stranger aka Aaron said I should go to a social that he wasn’t attending himself. And that pissed me off. </p><p>But I have to say his husband Eric made really good spaghetti. And they saved all of us, and they both were nice on the eyes. </p><p>“So are you excited for snack?” Eric asks me breaking me out of my inner thoughts. I look at him questioningly. </p><p>“You didn’t ask him already” he asks Aaron looking at him from across the table </p><p>“Ask me what” I ask gruffly </p><p>“If you would like to have a  Threesome” he says sheepishly </p><p>I look from him to Eric </p><p>“I should go” I say and get up </p><p>“Wait please” they both say, sighing I slump back down into my chair. </p><p>“We’re sorry that was out of line” Aaron says </p><p>“We just… “</p><p>“We like you… “ Eric finishes </p><p>“We shouldn’t have assumed” Aaron laments </p><p>“I.. I’m just not good with this shit” I say looking down at my empty plate. </p><p>Feeling sheepish about my outburst </p><p>“We can take it slow” Eric says gently </p><p>I look from Eric to Aaron, not knowing what to say or do. Why did I ever come over. </p><p>‘Because you like them too, and you wanted to be around them’ I think to myself</p><p>I think back to Ricks conversation, the one he spoke to me, before he went to the get-together that night with Shane. </p><p>“Are you gonna tell them” I ask as I blow out cigarette smoke” </p><p>“About Carl and Judith”</p><p>“Yea”</p><p>“Yup” </p><p>“What if they get freaked and kick us out”</p><p>“We won’t allow that, this is the fucking apocalypse I won’t hide anymore” he says looking down at his fading baby weight </p><p>He then turns to look at me “it’s the end of the world, and the beginning of a new one Let yourself be happy” and with that he patted my shoulder and walked off</p><p>“I want to try.. I just have a hard time trusting people” I say, I jerk a little but don’t move as Eric puts his hand on my thigh. Making my dick spring to life. </p><p>Looking over at him, I can see the lust In his eyes and his hardness pushing against his pants. </p><p>“Live like your dying” I say and stand up and head towards the bedroom, which was easy to find as all the houses had the same layout. </p><p>I couldn’t help but grin at the moving of chairs and footsteps behind me. </p><p>As soon as we’re all three in the room I close the door. </p><p>Before I know it Aaron’s undoing my pants and releasing my hard on.  Moaning as he sees it’s size. </p><p>After giving it a few nice pumps he takes it in. I gasp as he deep throats me. My balls basically up against his chin. I grab his hair as he plays with balls with one hand and starts bobbing his head up and down.</p><p>Looking over I notice that Eric has his dick out and his pumping his cock hard. I motion him over and order him to take off his clothes. He obeys and I let out a satisfied growl. </p><p>Reaching behind Eric with my free hand I start rubbing his hole. Teasing it before pushing a finger in,  causing him to hiss in pleasure. </p><p>“Yes more” he pleads</p><p>And this time I obey as I start finger fucking his hole and slam over and over into Aaron’s mouth. Until I can’t hold it anymore and the world turns dark for a second as I shoot my load into Aaron’s mouth. And Eric shoots his into his own hand. </p><p>Grabbing Eric’s hand I suck his fingers clean. </p><p>My dick is already at full attention as I get onto their bed laying on my back </p><p>“Who wants to ride first” I say patting my dick like a motorcycle seat. </p><p>They look at each other, and Eric tells him to go first because he wants to watch. </p><p>I see Aaron head towards the bedside drawer</p><p>“I’m clean, I believe you two are. And no lube” they look at each other and then at me</p><p>Finally Aaron nods and obeys and straddles my cock, positioning it against his throbbing hole</p><p>“You ready for the ride of your life” I ask</p><p>He nods and grabbing his hips I slam him down onto my cock, his cry of pleasure and possibly a little pain echo in the room. Making me growl and become more animalistic. Slamming him down over and over onto my cock as I rub his with one hand and rub Eric’s with my other.  </p><p>It doesn’t take long for the three of us to climax and cum hard, me into him, and them onto my hand. Which I once again licked clean. </p><p>Gently taking him off my cock I look to Eric </p><p>“Ready to ride on Daryl” I say, and he eagerly straddles me. And after we all three cum we all slump onto the bed. And I sleep for the first time in days. </p><p>The next morning I wake up and I’m all alone. At first I didn’t recognize the room. Then remembered where I was. </p><p>Groaning I get up and head out to the kitchen. </p><p>And see Aaron cooking this time while Eric set the table. </p><p>They both turn to look at me. </p><p>“You like my morning glory” I say grabbing my hard member. </p><p>“Yes but we have a rule, one must have clothes on to eat” says Aaron as he averts his eyes from my cock,</p><p>“Yes mom” I growl playfully as I relish in the fact they both licked their lips. After getting dressed I go sit down. </p><p>“Can I live here” I ask </p><p>“Is that your way of asking to join us” Eric says chuckling </p><p>I shrug </p><p>“Of course you can, you beast of a man” Aaron says as he puts a plate of food down in-front of me. I take the opportunity to pull him in for a hard tongue filled kiss. </p><p>After we finally break for air I pull Eric in and kiss him just as passionately. </p><p>“Ok before we’re fucking on my nice table let’s eat” Arron says</p><p>“Is that an option” I ask</p><p>“Don’t even try, he will kill you” Eric says laughing </p><p>I can’t help but laugh</p><p>After breakfast they show me a bike and  the  parts they got for it, and told me it’s for me. </p><p>I kiss them happily. Thinking maybe Rick was right maybe I can be happy if I let myself be. </p><p> </p><p>But like all things good it doesn’t last long. </p><p>But it doesn’t have to fully come to an end even if it hurts. Because where pain starts, happiness can take shape. At least that’s what Rick says…</p><p>Half a year later… </p><p>Saviors compound: </p><p>Aaron’s POV </p><p>Time stopped as I watched Eric get hit by a stray bullet and fall to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>